The present invention relates to a saw guide. One embodiment of the invention comprises a saw guide having a plurality of slots of varying width to receive and guide saw blades of varying size.
Saw guides are known in the art. Typically such devices are used to guide a saw blade as it cuts a workpiece so that the workpiece has a clean and even edge when the cut is complete.
There are a variety of saws having blades of various size and thickness. For example, reciprocating saws typically have blades that are significantly thicker than portable band saws. Reciprocating saws and portable band saws are often used to saw metal piping and tubing, and it is common to use a saw guide when cutting a pipe or tube with a portable band saw or reciprocating saw. However, because of the difference in thickness of the blades of the reciprocating and portable band saws, many a saw guide constructed for use with a reciprocating saw typically cannot be used with a portable band saw and vice versa.